


No need to return it

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Vancouver Canucks, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stealing of hoodies has become a league-wide not-so-issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need to return it

**Author's Note:**

> written for icehot13 on tumblr

It’s so early in the morning when Alex and Kevin wake. Ryan is still dozing, curled up with his back to them. Kevin rolls Alex over onto his back, kisses him softly and sneaks a hand up under Alex’s sweatshirt. It was actually Ryan’s sweatshirt, the number 17 printed in bright white on the navy. Alex loves wearing hoodies, especially Kevin and Ryan’s. Kevin nuzzles his face against Alex’s neck, leaving little kisses and sucking gently on his pulse. Alex moans quietly, fingers curling into Kevin’s t-shirt.

.-.

“Oh, sweetie,” Ryan coos, sitting beside Alex on the couch.

Alex is shivering and his cheeks are a bright scarlet. He curls up into Ryan’s side, drowning in Kevin’s hoodie because it was fresh out of the drier and he was so, so cold.

“Have you eaten anything?” Ryan asks, smoothing Alex’s hair.

Alex shakes his head, tucks his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck. “Not hungry.”

But Kevin pads into the living room with a bowl of chicken soup and Alex finds that he actually was hungry.

“Take little bites, baby,” Kevin suggests, settling carefully on Alex’s other side.

Alex eats and eats and he can finally sleep for longer than a few minutes at a time.

…

“Sid have seen my—”

“Have I seen your what?” Sidney asks, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. It’s snowing like crazy outside and he’s so warm.

Geno tugs on his t-shirt and Sidney looks down. Geno’s number looks back at him from his chest and he smiles up at Geno.

“Do you want it back?”

Geno smirks a little concerningly and he cups his hand around Sidney’s jaw so carefully, tilts his head back to kiss Sidney. His lips are warm and soft and sweet and Sidney moans into his mouth.

“No. Sid look better in it,” Geno murmurs against his lips, climbs onto Sidney’s lap to kiss him more fully.

…

The air rolling in off the Atlantic is cool at night and can even get downright chilly. It’s early, so early, and Jeff can’t sleep. He finds Eric’s sweatshirt on top of his suitcase and pulls it on, slides on his flip flops and grabs a card key on his way out. He makes sure the door closes quietly and ventures down to the hotel lobby. He slips out the beach entrance and pads down to the sand. An hour later he’s found sitting in the sand, the dark water washing over his feet, by Eric.

“Jeff?” He whispers, almost drowned out by the waves.

When Jeff doesn’t respond, Eric settles behind him, wraps his arms around his waist. Jeff doesn’t move, just allows Eric to pull him back against his chest.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Eric asks him, touches his lips to the side of Jeff’s neck.

“Do you truly love me?” Jeff feels Eric bury his face in the hood of his sweatshirt.

“Oh, Jeff. Yes, yes I do. I love you more than anything,” Eric says and holds him tighter.

“What about Cam?”

“We’re just good friends, Jeff. I promise. We’ve been friends for a long time and we’re comfortable around each other but we are nothing like us. I love you more than life itself, and I would do anything for Cam, but you are everything to me.”

Jeff relaxes back into Eric’s arms, tucks his head against Eric’s shoulders, and they sink back into the sand to watch the sun rise.

…

The leaves are turning from red to brown and beginning to fall from the trees. Jonathan likes to walk through the park near their apartment wearing his soft scarf and his favorite jacket with the big buttons. Patrick likes to walk with him all while kicking the leaves and hearing them crunch under his sneakers. More than anything he likes to take Jonathan’s hoodie and snuggle into the soft red fabric and smell Jonathan’s warm, familiar scent mix with his cologne.

“Why do you love my sweatshirt so much?” Jonathan asks after they return from their walk, holding Patrick as he dozes on the sofa.

Patrick smiles drowsily and kisses Jonathan on the cheek. “It smells like you.”

It is answer enough considering Jonathan likes to steal Patrick’s t-shirts more often than not.

…

“Shhhh sh-sh-sh-sh.”

Braden strokes his hand over Michal’s hair, reaching automatically for the jacket at his feet. Michal is shaking uncontrollably, woken unexpectedly with a nightmare. Braden knows how nightmares affect Michal. His body temperature drops and his heart races. Sometimes he cries, but mostly he feels like he’s lost control of his body and just wants Braden to hold him.

“Sit up, baby, come on,” Braden says, pulls Michal up as he trembles.

He yanks the sweatshirt over Michal’s head, helps him get his arms through and snuggles him up in the covers.

“Alright, lie back down. Take some deep breaths. It’s alright.” Braden pulls Michal close until Michal’s head is pillowed on his chest and his leg is thrown over Braden’s. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’m here. You’re safe; I won’t let anything hurt you.”

It takes several long minutes before Michal begins to calm. His breathing is less erratic and his dark eyes are less wild.

“Hush now, you’re alright. You’re just fine.” Braden kisses Michal on the forehead, nuzzles against his face until Michal can close his eyes again.

“Thank you,” Michal breathes out so soft and weak but he’s thankful.

Braden kisses him, gentle and soothing, and cups his cheek. “Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll be right here.”

…

They’re camping and it wasn’t supposed to rain but it did and Alex was getting something from the car. He crawls back in the tent, soaked to the bone with blond curls falling in his eyes.

“Oh, honey,” Jason coos, pulls him in and quickly zips the tent. “Get changed before you get too cold.”

Alex fumbles with his clothes, can’t seem to get the buttons on his flannel shirt undone. Jason helps him because he knows hypothermia and he doesn’t want to see it on Alex. They get him out of his jeans and shirt and into some sweatpants and Jason yanks the nearest sweatshirt over his head.

“Come on, get under the covers.” Jason finds their extra blanket and wraps it around Alex’s shoulders, gets him under the blankets on their pallet of cushions.

Alex eventually falls asleep in Jason’s arms, no longer shivering and his cheeks pink with warmth. When he wakes in the morning, the grass is dewy and the trees look greener. Jason is sitting by their fire pit, eating eggs and bacon and he smiles at Alex. They eat in companionable silence and Alex is happy and warm in Jason’s well-worn hoodie.

…

“Keep this safe for me.”

The sweatshirt is warm and comforting in Claude’s arms where Danny sets it.

“I won’t be going far,” Danny tells him, stroking hair behind Claude’s ear. “And we don’t have to give up anything for the two years I’ll be there. It’s only an hour and a half flight so we can visit for long weekends and holidays are no big deal.”

Claude just leans into Danny and holds onto his sweatshirt like it’s the only thing he has left of the best relationship of his life. It hurts knowing he won’t wake up to Danny’s sleepy smile and his warm kisses, but Danny deserves a team that will let him play until he’s good and ready to retire. Claude knows Danny is feistier than he seems.

Claude wears Danny’s hoodie for three weeks straight after he leaves. He sleeps in it and never wears it out of the house just in case. Danny calls every morning and night and they Skype every other day. It’s bittersweet to hear his voice but Claude knows that when they see each other next Danny will have him pinned to the bed in three seconds flat. It’s a good feeling.

…

Chris sneaks Maxim’s hoodie out of his suitcase before he leaves for St. Louis, hides it in his bottom drawer. He sleeps with it after Maxim is gone, and it dried his tears for several nights. One morning he wakes up chilled and he pulls it on as he pads into the kitchen for coffee. His computer pings and he immediately forgets his plan in favor of sitting on a stool in front of the screen to answer the video chat.

“Hi, baby,” Maxim says so sugary and sweet and it makes Chris melt inside.

“Oh God, I miss you.” Chris studies Maxim, how his hair is cut shorter than last time and the new shirt he’s wearing. “How is everything?”

“It’s fine. Nothing special,” Maxim replies, smiling and then his eyebrows furrow. “Is that where my hoodie disappeared to?”

Chris turns red and touches the sweatshirt. “Um…uhh, yeah. I took it before you left.”

Maxim grins and he laughs and he leans forward to kiss the screen. “I love you, Chris, oh how I love you. I was so sure I had misplaced it or left it at someone’s house and I wanted you to have it so badly, but you had it all along.”

Chris laughs and hides his face in the collar, smiles at Maxim and he thinks everything will work out just fine.


End file.
